SAI
by Hiwatari Nana
Summary: Sai. Hanya ada satu nama itu meski tahun-tahun terus berlalu.
:: Disclaimer ::

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sai © Hiwatari Nana

::Warning::

Dont like dont read!

ENJOY!

* * *

Sai..

Hanya namamu yang terngiang di pikiranku saat ini.

Masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita?

Huh, konyol rasanya. Tapi saat itu—saat pertemuan pertama kita—aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Suatu perasaan berbeda yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sore itu—aku melihatmu memetik gitar kesayanganmu di taman depan kelasmu. Sendirian. Menikmati alunan melodi yang terlahir terlahir dari jari-jarimu sendiri. Damai rasanya. Namun saat kau menghentikan alunan melodimu dan menatapku, aku langsung terpaku dan bergegas pergi.

Esoknya paginya, aku berpapasan denganmu di depan gerbang sekolah dan aku tersentak kaget. Tapi saat itu temanku memanggilku dan aku berpura-pura mengalihkan perhatianku.

Hari-hari berikutnya aku hanya menatapmu dari jauh—ragu untuk mendekat. Sampai suatu hari aku berkenalan dengan seorang seniorku—yang ternyata adalah teman sekelasmu. Ia mengajakku ke kelasnya—ke kelasmu—dan saat di depan kelasnya aku terpaku. Kesalahanku yang tidak menanyakan kelas berapa seniorku—sekarang menjadi sahabat baikku itu. Huft, dan lagi kita bertemu.

Saat itu aku tidak pernah berrpikir bahwa kau akan tersenyum lembut kepadaku dan berkata: "Hai, bertemu lagi."

Hari-hari berikutnya aku bisa menatapmu lebih dekat. Saat aku datang ke kelasmu dan ingin bertemu temanmu itu tapi dia tidak ada, sekali-kali kau menemaniku berbincang-bincang sebentar. Dari itu, aku jauh lebih mengenalmu lagi. Ah, tidak. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi aku hanya tahu hobimu dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hobimu itu—gitar klasik.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari saat aku dan kalian berkumpul bersama, aku tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa temanmu—temanku juga tentunya—menyukaimu. Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun.

Ah, aku bercerita tentangmu dengan teman sekelasku. Tanpa sengaja saat pulang sekolah, temanku berkata dengan ringannya: "Ah, itu kakak kelas yang disukai Ino, teman-teman."

Tidak tahu kah ia bahwa aku sangat malu? Aku tidak tidak tahu kau mendengarnya atau tidak karena kau sedang mengobrol dengan seorang guru.

Tapi sejak saat itu aku merasa kau sedikit menghindariku. Ada jarak lagi untuk aku mendekatimu.

Yah, berlanjutlah hari-hariku dengan menatapmu dari jauh. Saat kau berada di dekat kelasku, aku selalu melihatmu dari jendela kelasku. .

.

.

.

Lalu, entah kapan, aku mendapat nomor ponselmu. Aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengirimimu pesan singkat. Kau membalasnya—meski aku harus menunggu lama.

Saat kau ulang tahun, aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menjadi orang pertama yang memberimu ucapan selamat. Sialnya, aku tertidur sebelum tengah malam. Dua jam setelah tengah malam aku baru terbangun dan segera mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu melalui pesan singkat. Kebodohanku yang lain karena tertidur disaat yang penting. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa aku orang pertama yang mengucapkannya atau tidak.

Keesokkan paginya kau membalas, mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau bersyukur karena akulah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat kepadamu dan berharap kau juga ingat kapan ulang tahunku—kita pernah bertukar informasi tentang hari ulang tahun kita. Tapi nyatanya, saat hari ulang tahunku, kau tidak ingat. Tapi tidak apa, asal aku ingat kapan ulang tahunmu.

Sekali-kali aku juga bertemu denganmu di luar sekolah. Hanya kebetulan bertemu.

.

.

.

Dua minggu aku tidak melihatmu. Aku bertanya-tanya; _Ada apa?_

Kudengar dari temanmu bahwa kau sudah pindah ke luar negeri dengan keluargamu. Perancis. Seperti apa negeri itu? Apa seindah yang dikatakan orang?

Aku kesal, marah, sedih dan juga kesepian disaat yang bersamaan. Perasaanku kacau balau. Tidakkah kau ingat padaku? Tidakkah kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku?

Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri; "Sebenarnya kau menganggap aku ini apa?"

Tersadar bahwa dari awal memang aku yang memendam perasaan ini tanpa mengungkapkannya.

.

.

.

Dan…

Di sinilah aku, menunggumu bersama puluhan orang yang menunggu kedatangan orang yang penting bagi mereka.

Ah, itu kau, kau yang baru keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara. Tidak berubah sama sekali. Raut muka yang tegas serta senyuman yang terpatri jelas di wajahmu.

Aku melambaikan tanganku. Apa kau melihatnya? Ah, kau melihatnya. Kau berjalan kearahku.

"Apa kabar?"

Itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibirku saat kau berada di depanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino."

Itu jawabanmu.

Setelahnya, aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku sangat bahagia, Sai.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika dulu aku tidak memberanikan diriku sendiri untuk mengirimimu surat.

Kau tahu? Beberapa tahun setelah kau pergi, aku mendapatkan alamatmu di Italia. Ragu, aku mengirimu sebuah syal rajutan dan juga sebuah surat yang kutulis lebih dari dua jam saat hari ulang tahunmu.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, kau datang. Menempuh perjalanan jauh hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Padaku.

Kau bilang, kau tidak bisa membalas suratku. Maka kau datang sendiri kehadapanku untuk membalas suratku secara langsung.

Dihadapanku kau bilang bahwa kau sangat menyesal waktu itu tidak memberitahuku kepergianmu. Kau juga bilang bahwa kau sangat merindukanku.

Aku tersenyum bodoh.

Katakan bahwa aku gadis paling bodoh, menunggu seorang pria kau sukai bertahun-tahun tanpa kabar. Tapi aku gadis yang menikmati akhir dari bertahun-tahun itu.

.

.

.

Dulu aku bertanya: "Perancis. Seperti apa negeri itu? Apa seindah yang dikatakan orang?"

Sekarang aku mendapat jawabannya. Tidak, aku mencari jawabannya sendiri. Ya, aku di sini. Menikmati malam indah bertabur kerlapan lampu Kota Paris, Perancis.

Sendiri? Berdua!

Tentu dengan suamiku, Sai.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

Notes:

Kritik membangun dan saran diterima :)

LONG TIME NO SEE! Berapa tahun tidak publish di FFn XD

Hope you like this story, guys. Love youuuu

-Nana


End file.
